11 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 28 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $11 + 28$ cars. $11 + 28 = 39$ cars.